


Tantrum

by Multifiiction



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You are the only person who can calm the Kylo Ren down.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	Tantrum

Your husband was throwing another tantrum. You knew it because you felt his anger through the force and because a scared stormtrooper ran to get you to him as soon as possible.

You knew Kylo for a very long time when the two of you were only training under Luke, and you had been married not long after he became the Supreme Leader. Now that the power was in his hand, he could do whatever he wanted to, and marrying the love of his life was the first on his list.

As the slide-door opened, a piece of metal flew only centimeters from your face. The stormtrooper ran away, while you just stood there, waiting for Kylo to notice your presence.

He had his helmet on, the room he decided to completely destroy was actually a room they only finished putting in the new equipment the other day.

A few seconds went by and he was still behaving like a mad bull. Slashing everything with his lightsaber, and throwing things with both the force and his own manpower.

You started to get impatient, after all, you were enjoying a rather nice cup of tea with a book when the trooper came in for you.

“Kylo!” you yelled at him as he turned and stopped his lightsaber right at the base of your neck.

You still didn’t move, you just looked at him, you couldn’t see his face, but his body language immediately changed as soon as he realized that it was you, he drew his lightsaber back and just stood there, probably shocked.

“Care to tell me why are you destroying the new equipment? Hux won’t be happy.”

“I don’t care about him.” you heard him say with that voice the mask gives him, deep and rumbly. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you sorry that you nearly killed me, or for the damage?” you said with a small smile, even if you knew he would never hurt you because you’d stop him.

“I’m sorry for you, Love. I promise it won’t happen again.” Kylo couldn’t take the image out of his head. You always loved when he called you ‘Love’ while his voice was modified.

All he saw a few seconds ago was pure rage and hatred after he got bad news, but the moment he realized that he was holding a weapon against his wife’s neck, your face was illuminated red form the lightsaber, he came to his senses. All he felt now was guilt.

“Will you join me for a cup of tea? You need to properly calm down before you can go back to work.” he didn’t answer, just let you lead him away, and into your bedroom.

A few seconds after you two left, Hux was looking at his pad as he entered the same room you just left.

When he heard the sparking notices, he looked up from his pad and noticed that the room was a whole mess.

“God damn it!” he instantly knew who did it.

***

While Hux arranged a new order, you and Kylo were in your room, you reading your book while he was laying down with his head on your lap. You were playing with his hair as you read.

You thought he was asleep but you started speaking anyway.

“Maybe we should take some time off. Get away for a few days to that lovely house you bought for me last year. Hux could manage for a few days, you did the same when he left to bring his wife and child back.”

“He has a child?” he asked a bit shocked.

“Yes, he has a son. You know from the girl from the kitchens. She and I have been speaking a lot lately. Her son is almost a year old, and I honestly love that child.”

Kylo sat up and looked at you. “You speak with Hux’s wife, you go and play with his child and you even love the baby?” you looked at him after placing your book down.

“Yes. A rather lovely child always smiles when he sees me. But you are going off track here. So, what do you say? 2 or 3 days at the house?”

“If I could, we would live there. But for now, we can’t. I need to be here. I’m sorry, Love.”

“No, it’s fine. We will find some other time.” you smiled at him, although you were a bit disappointed, you knew that he will make time and take you away where there will only be the two of you, but for now, you pulled him close and kissed his luscious lips, and for now, that was enough.

During your kiss you ran your thumb along his scar, you liked to do that, it reminded him that no matter what happened, the two of you will be together.

He will always be your tantrum making King, and you will forever be his loving Queen.


End file.
